


A Lovely Morning

by RollZero



Series: JaeYona Mature Prompts [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Based in the Dark Dragon's Happy Hungry Bar & Grill Series, pregnant Yona doesn't feel like getting up this morning and spends some time with her perverted husband Jae-ha





	A Lovely Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bookman).

> Bookman: That list of prompts you reblogged caught my eye. https://rollzerox.tumblr.com/post/185110214788/solitudeprompts-you-look-tense-let-me-rub That 'will you draw on my back' feels so special, But out of that group, I'd love to see a scene with 'Do you want to just stay in bed today?', probably with Yona pregnant with one of their later children, so her hormones are running high and some days she just doesn't feel like getting up. 
> 
> So for this I decided to go with both of the prompts you told me you liked from that list, and went with Modern AU because it seemed easier to explain them staying in bed all day XD Also since I haven’t written as much with the Bar AU so might as well ^^ So I went with Yona seven months pregnant with Lina here hope you enjoy! <3

Jae-ha smiled at the sight before him as he woke up, thinking it was the most beautiful one he’d ever seen. His pregnant wife was sound asleep next to him, her round belly pressing against him. He felt their unborn child kicking against his hand as he ran his fingers over the fabric of her nightgown that thinly covered her skin. He moved his hand from her stomach to her cheek, brushing a bit of hair from her sleeping face as her enticing lips parted, stirring in her sleep as she made noises that further drove his urge to just pounce and make love to her for hours and hours. Chuckling, he shook the lust from his mind as he merely leaned in to kiss her forehead, smiling as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.  
  
“Good morning love.” Jae-ha hummed, making a trail of kisses down her nose to her lips. “And how are you this lovely morning?”  
  
“_Tired_…” Yona mumbled against his lips, stirring as her legs moved under the blankets wrapped around her lower body. “Can we just stay in bed today…? I don’t want to get up.”  
  
“Mmmm sounds like a novel idea to me dearest.” Jae-ha purred, brushing his fingers over her cheek. “After all Val said you can take some time off with carrying our love child….” He smiled, caressing her stomach and laughed when he felt another kick. “You’re so beautiful… So full with our little miracle of love… My precious treasure.” He kissed her temple as he mused over her blush. “If you want, I can tell her you’re not feeling well and I need to pamper you today.”  
  
“You would love to use that excuse to stay home with me, wouldn’t you?” Yona fluttered her eyelashes at him, her cheeks burning as she wiggled closer to him.  
  
“You know me Yona-chan, any excuse to spend all day smothering you with love is a day well spent.” Jae-ha gave her a warm smile as he pressed his lips against several spots on her face before settling on her lips again, a shorter kiss this time as he worked his way down her neck and sucked on one spot, making her skin turn red. “So the question is, do you want to stay in bed today my love? I’m sure we can find all kinds of things to do…” he purred, his hands moving to caress her side as it descended down to her hip, pulling her closer while his other hand caressed her back. With only his sleeping pants on she could clearly feel his morning wood press against her, but she swore her husband was constantly aroused around her as only went completely soft when they went at it for hours.  
  
Yona felt her cheeks burn at his suggestion, she batted her eyes playfully at him as the mood was favorable this morning, some days she was so uncomfortable with her pregnancy his flirting just made her roll her eyes. She brushed her timid fingers over his bare chest, tracing his muscles. “… Will you draw on my back?” she giggled, it seemed like such a silly gesture but one they did sometimes.  
  
Jae-ha smiled warmly, kissing her lips again. “With or without your lovely nightgown?” he asked, musing at her blushing face while watching her reaction. God the way she’d still blush profoundly and squirm under his touch made him want to pounce her right now, make sweet love to her until she’d be screaming his name in pleasure. But no, he wanted to savor her cute flushed face and reactions that made his heart flutter.  
  
“…. It’s going to come off anyway so help me.” Yona answered after biting her lip and taking a few good moments to answer, lifting her arms over her head.  
  
“I can do it just fine with it on…” Jae-ha teased in a sing-song voice, but complied and lifted the garment off, tossing it to the floor as she wasn’t wearing anything else over it, after all they had a short round of love making before bed but Yona insisted on putting on her nightgown so that it didn’t continue because she was tired. He smirked while removing his pants, thinking back to last night how she tossed his pants at his head insisting he needed to cover up before they went at it until sunrise. _Not that he’d complain if they did…_  
  
Yona’s hands rested on her stomach as she lay on the bed in her birthday suit, she clutched the blanket with one hand and moved it down a bit, allowing it to only cover her legs from the knees down now, spreading her legs a bit as she rolled onto her stomach, exposing her back to him as she moved her hair to the side.  
  
_“So lovely…”_ Jae-ha hummed, hovering over her as his fingers brushed over her back, drawing hearts and simple lines that made her giggle under him. His long green hair draped over his shoulders and tickled her skin as it touched her. He leaned in then and kissed at her shoulders, then licked down to the center of her back, caressing her butt as he snuck one naughty finger into her pussy to test her wetness. “… So wet, do you want something love?” he teased, pressing one finger against her clit to make her whine into the pillow as she raised her ass a bit, swaying her hips which taunted him further.  
  
_“… You, Jae-ha. Please husband...”_ Yona breathed his name as he added a second finger inside her, stirring up her insides as she shifted position, using her knees for support as she raised her body a bit more, spreading her legs apart and giving him a great view of her soaked pussy from behind.  
  
He smirked seeing her so aroused and loved how clever she was at asking what she wanted but not directly. While asking for him to touch her back was innocent enough, his wife knew the moment he started touching her it would lead to this and he loved it. Leaning his head in closer, he withdrew his fingers and brushed his tongue over her wet folds, teasing her clit with his fingers as he pinched the numb to make her yell into the pillow that she used to muffle her noises. “You taste so heavenly my darling wife, and you’re so wet and ready for me.” He purred, sticking his tongue inside her pussy and stirring her up.  
  
“Oooooohhhh!” Yona squirmed as she lifted her head from the pillow, clutching it with both hands as she swayed her hips from his oral. The sounds of his tongue and voice made her go crazy with lust, especially when he’d hit all those special spots that made her toes curl. “_Jae-ha… Oh Jae-ha….”_ She mewled his name over and over again, finally digging her head back into the pillow as she kneed.   
  
Jae-ha hummed as he drank down his morning honey, licking his lips as he pulled back. “_Delicious_. You’re spoiling me with breakfast already baby…” he returned to kissing her back and shoulders, then leaned over to purr into her ear. “But something tells me that wasn’t enough, was it?” he groped her breasts from behind but not too hard, the buds were extremely sensitive due to her pregnancy. He let his hard member press against her entrance, merely teasing to start. “Tell me how badly you want it love, please?”  
  
_“…. A lot…”_ Yona whined as he held her, so glad he couldn’t see her blushing face as she pressed her hips back against him.  
  
“Oh come now dearest, you can say more than that.” Jae-ha teased, just barely pressing the head into her, her pussy wanting to swallow up his dick but he held back. “Does the baby need daddy’s milk for breakfast?”  
  
“That’s not funny!” Yona snapped, blushing worse as she closed her eyes. “S-stop teasing me already and…. And…”  
  
“And what?” Jae-ha purred, blowing a puff of air into her ear to further drive her up a wall.  
  
“**PUT IT IN ALREADY PLEASE!!!**” Yona shouted, her brain snapping as her hormones were running high. “**_I WANT YOU!_**”  
  
Jae-ha snorted a laugh and complied, pushing all the way inside her as he moaned from her walls clinging to him right away. “You could have merely just said _‘fuck me’_ baby.” He sighed in pleasure as he allowed her to adjust, his tail throbbing hard inside her.  
  
Yona moaned loudly as she buried her head into the pillow once again to stifle her moans, her hands clutching at the mattress. “Y-you t-tease me too much husband…” she mumbled into the pillow, shaking her hips as she felt him twitch inside her. His long member stirred up her insides and hit one of her sweet spots, making her toes curl as she moaned louder.  
  
“So cute.” Jae-ha mused, kissing her neck as he continued to move inside her, his cock exploring her walls and he moved one hand to caress her clit that was twitching from how aroused she was. “You’re squeezing my tail so hard baby…” he hummed into her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth and tugging slightly, sucking on her skin until it turned beet red. “I think you want a big, hot and juicy load inside you, don’t you my darling wife?” he teased, blowing a puff of air into her ear as one hand toyed with her breast and the other still stroking her clit.   
  
“**_Jae-ha!_**” Yona whined into the pillow, her moans reaching her peak as her muscles clung to his tail, just on the edge of her orgasm. “Please It’s so close!”  
  
“With pleasure love…” Jae-ha purred into her ear, picking up his thrusts as his hands still caressed her and brought her pleasure higher. He brought up one hand to hold her chin to lift from the pillow that she had been hiding at, turning her to kiss her lips directly. “_Cum for me baby….”_  
  
As if on command and helped by the kiss, Yona orgasmed hard as she milked every drop from Jae-ha as he blew his fresh load inside her. He thrust a few more times out of sheer momentum, eventually pulling out as he caught her before she collapsed, turning her to lay on her back.  
  
Yona panted heavily, her body dripped with sweat as she tried to get her rapidly beating heart under control. She stroked her enlarged belly as she eventually caught her breath. “Oh Jae-ha…. I love you so much, husband…” she looked at him lovingly as he lay next to her, pulling her into a hug.  
  
“And I love you too, Yona dear.” Jae-ha kissed her forehead, he nuzzled their noses together. “Mmmm what a lovely way to start a morning…” he stroked her stomach softly as their baby gave a kick.  
  
Yona flushed, pressing their foreheads together. “You know what maybe Valerie is right, a few days at home might not be so bad…. And I might need your help with some… _Things_.” She looked to the side, blushing madly.  
  
Jae-ha grinned wide, then laughed when his wife’s stomach started growling. “Oh my, seems somebody is craving something more than my man meat.” He teased, poking her nose with his finger. “How about I bring you breakfast in bed and then we can continue our little activities?”  
  
Yona nodded, blushing as she kissed his finger. _“… Hurry back.”_  
  
Jae-ha nodded, slipping out of bed and grabbing a simple robe to cover himself to go downstairs with. “I’ll soar like a dragon in the sky right back to your side my love…” he winked at her as he headed for the door. “Then we can have some lovely fun as we spend the day together.” He blew her a kiss and he headed off to get them something to eat, shaking his ass at her as he walked out to taught her.  
  
Yona blushed as she held her hands over her stomach, smiling warmly. “Your daddy is such an adorable perverted dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the start of a new series of mine for mature theme prompts for those of you that wish to request lemon fics of JaeYona <3 Which I'm always eager to write!


End file.
